Vaincre
by Vronik
Summary: Elisabeth Bennet l'a refusé. S'il commence à comprendre ce qui a motivé son rejet, il n'en est pas plus facile à supporter...
1. Chapter 1

**°°°O &P°°°**

 ** _Ce petit OS m'est venu en repensant à cette petite phrase que prononce Darcy juste après son entrainement d'escrime dans la version de la BBC : «_** _Je dois vaincre cela_ _ **! » Des mots très forts pour un homme de pouvoir, non ?**_

 ** _Le texte en gras correspond aux répliques des personnages dans la série._**

 **°°°O &P°°°**

* * *

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'oublier. Même le sommeil ne lui était d'aucun réconfort. Chaque soir, il tardait de plus en plus à venir, et chaque soir il venait accompagner de souvenirs bons et moins bons qui ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité pour espérer oublier Elisabeth Bennet un jour ! Alors il s'occupait, il s'affairait de mille et une manières pour ne plus y penser. Mais même à cet instant, où il croisait le fer avec son maître d'armes, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à elle et à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il mettait toute son énergie dans ses attaques et ses parades mais une question l'obstinait : William Darcy était-il damné ? Condamné à souffrir mille morts pour avoir osé poser son regard sur cette jeune femme ? Pour avoir osé lui ouvrir son cœur ?

 ** _Son adversaire attaqua, le poussant à faire deux pas en arrière avant de revenir à la charge…_**

Elle l'avait refusé. Pire que cela, elle l'avait violemment rejeté, allant jusqu'à dire que fusse-t-il le dernier homme sur terre, elle ne voudrait pas de lui pour époux. Encore aujourd'hui, ses mots lui lacéraient le cœur. Des semaines après ce funeste jour, il lui semblait encore entendre sa voix. Oh, comme il lui était difficile de faire bonne figure devant ses pairs, de garder pour lui son orgueil piétiné, de continuer de vivre avec un cœur ravagé. Elle l'en croyait dépourvu ! Sans émotion, sans justice et sans honneur. Elle serait sans doute amusée de le voir souffrir ainsi. Non, non, elle ne le serait pas bien sûr. Il devait lui rendre justice, elle serait peinée de le savoir ainsi. Son cœur ne pourrait rester insensible à sa douleur mais cela ne changerait en rien l'opinion qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Elle le détestait. Aucun autre mot ne traduisait mieux tout ce qu'elle avait exprimé ce soir-là, en y mettant pourtant toute la retenue dont elle avait été capable dans l'instant. Elle le détestait pour avoir contrant son favori à une situation précaire mais surtout pour avoir brisé le cœur de sa sœur ainée : Jane Bennet.

 ** _Touché! Il n'était pas concentré…_**

Il se devait de prendre en compte les propos de Miss Elisabeth aujourd'hui. Si Jane Bennet était réellement éprise de son ami, Charles Bingley, c'est qu'elle-même était semblable à lui. Leurs caractères réservés se traduisaient simplement de façons différentes au vu de leur position respective dans la société. Il était un homme de haute naissance, propriétaire aux nombreuses responsabilités tandis qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune femme sans fortune qui dans un monde de convenances se devait de tenir son rang, faire un bon mariage et tout cela en évitant toute attitude qui pourrait nuire à sa réputation ou à celle de sa famille. Ils pouvaient tout deux être l'objet de convoitises de personnes mal attentionnées, lui pour ses biens, elle pour sa beauté, sa candeur et parfois de jalousies pour exactement les même raisons. Ils devaient tous deux se montrer prudents en toute chose et surtout en amour. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ?! Il avait prévu de parler à Charles ouvertement de toute cette histoire. Il espérait que son ami serait assez bon pour lui pardonner mais surtout qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour l'un et l'autre. S'il devait y avoir une union entre Charles et Jane Bennet, il serait peut-être amené à revoir Miss Elisabeth de temps à autre ou tout du moins à entendre parler d'elle. Charles serait son beau-frère, il aurait avec elle une intimité que lui ne connaîtrait jamais et qu'il ne pourrait que lui envier. Cette perspective raviva le feu de son cœur. S'il pouvait tout recommencer. S'il pouvait lui être présenté à nouveau au cours de ce bal à Meryton ! Il y danserait avec elle au lieu de prendre soin de rester à distance des mères de famille et de leurs jeunes progénitures. Il converserait avec elle, au lieu de prêter une oreille, même distraite, aux médisances de Miss Bingley sur le manque de tenu de cette société. Oui, il ferait les choses différemment. Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour la gagner mais peut-être pouvait-il encore faire amende honorable en apportant quelques changements à son caractère. Son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, le lui avait déjà fait remarquer à diverses reprises, sa timidité n'excusait en rien sa froide réserve. Il admirait beaucoup son cousin et son ami en cela. Eux aussi avaient un rang à tenir, et des précautions à prendre dans leurs relations, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de converser naturellement avec des étrangers. Il aurait aimé avoir ce talent : **_«Lui demanderons nous pourquoi ? Pourquoi un homme intelligent et qui a une grande habitude du monde n'aurait pas les qualités nécessaires pour se rendre agréable auprès des étrangers ? »_** _._ Miss Elisabeth Bennet, sa voix lui revenait encore. Oui, ce n'était que de sa faute, et lui seul pouvait y remédier. Il ferait un effort, pour lui-même, pour son bonheur futur, pour que peut-être, elle en entende parler et qu'elle sache qu'elle avait changé sa vie, qu'il n'était pas si intransigeant, qu'il pouvait se remettre en question.

 ** _Son maitre d'armes tenta une approche par la droite qu'il contra…_**

Se remettre en question… Wickham avait su jouer de ce trait de caractère. Il savait que même en sa présence, il ne parlerait jamais ouvertement de ses affaires privées. Il avait gagné Miss Elisabeth Bennet par sa bonhomie et ses manières, il l'avait persuadée d'un manque de justice à son égard. Wickham, dont il avait pourtant été si proche à une époque se donnait bien du mal pour le faire souffrir. S'attaquant à sa jeune sœur et maintenant en participant à la défiance de Miss Elisabeth à son égard. Et pourtant, il était certain que ce dernier ne se doutait pas un instant des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour elle. S'il l'avait su, aller savoir ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer d'autre, ce qu'il aurait pu entreprendre ! Il était au moins heureux d'avoir pu lui remettre une lettre d'explication. Elle connaissait maintenant le véritable visage de son favori et prendrait garde de ne plus s'approcher de lui. Mais le croyait-elle assez pour cela ou penserait-elle qu'il cherchait à l'éloigner d'un homme dont il voulait la ruine ? Après tout il n'avait aucune certitude, peut-être n'avait-elle jamais lu sa lettre, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû l'écrire. Mais il en avait ressenti le besoin avec tant de force. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il allait devoir vivre avec et faire de son mieux pour aller de l'avant.

 ** _Son bras s'élança et il fit parade._**

 ** _\- Touché, jolie feinte ! C'est très bon Monsieur. Cela suffira-t-il ?_**

Il manquait de souffle, de concentration. Même s'il ne lui disait pas, son maître d'armes avait dû s'en rendre compte.

 ** _\- Cela suffit, merci Bents._**

 ** _\- Voulez-vous revenir demain, Monsieur. A dix heures ?_**

 ** _\- Non, demain j'ai des affaires à régler dans le nord. Je reviendrais demain en huit._**

Oui, il devait rentrer à Pemberley. Il devait voir son régisseur et se préparer à avouer à Charles toute son implication pour éloigner Miss Jane Bennet de lui.

 ** _\- Très bien Monsieur. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée._**

 ** _\- Merci Bent, bonne journée._**

Et puis, il n'était pas le premier homme à avoir le cœur brisé ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre de la sorte.

 ** _\- Je dois vaincre cela. Je le dois !_**

* * *

Il était parti tôt ce matin et galopait maintenant sur les terres de Pemberley.

Il n'était heureux qu'ici, il n'aspirait à vivre qu'ici. Il avait voyagé et vu la beauté du monde mais rien n'égalait pour lui le domaine de Pemberley. Ses étendus de forêts, ses lacs, ses collines, le calme et la plénitude qui s'en dégageait. Ici, il pouvait être lui-même. Personne ne lui reprochait d'être réservé, distant ou taciturne. Tous avaient appris à l'apprécier et connaissaient son dévouement pour chaque homme, femme ou enfant des terres dont il était l'héritier et l'intendant. Son seul regret était de n'avoir pas pu y recevoir Elisabeth Bennet. Il aurait aimé connaitre son avis sur la propriété et ses environs. Il savait qu'elle ne chercherait pas à lui plaire et que son regard serait le plus objectif possible. Malgré lui, il l'avait plusieurs fois imaginé faisant de longues promenades à travers la lande et revenant au domaine, le souffle court et les joues rougies d'avoir tant marché. Il l'avait imaginé dénouant sa cape et la remettant ainsi que son chapeau à l'un des domestique qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de gratifier d'un sourire et d'un mot gentil. Il avait imaginé l'observer en silence pendant qu'elle viendrait à lui pour lui demander si sa journée s'était bien passée et lui conter ce qu'elle avait pu observer de la campagne. Il s'était vu dinant avec elle dans la petite salle à manger, rédigeant du courrier dans son bureau pendant que, par la porte laissée entrouverte, les airs qu'elle jouerait au piano se laisseraient porter jusqu'à lui. Il se l'était imaginé donnant ses directives à toute la maisonnée, prenant Georgiana sous son aile et se permettant même de le reprendre de temps à autre, une fois éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes. Oui, il avait imaginé tant de choses et il aurait été prêt à enduré n'importe quel discours calomnieux concernant son manque de fortune et de position s'il avait pu, en contrepartie, passer chacune de ses journées auprès d'elle.

Il avait déjà entendu cet adage qui disait qu'on ne prenait conscience de la valeur des choses que lorsque l'on ne les avait plus et ces mots résonnaient très fort en lui. Il l'avait perdu avant même de l'avoir eu. Et ce n'était pas un destin tragique ou la pression de la bonne société qui en était responsable, non, tout était de sa faute à lui.

Plus il se rapprochait de la propriété et plus ses souvenirs d'un futur qui n'existerait pas lui devenaient insoutenables. En apercevant la grande bâtisse au loin, il décida qu'il ne pouvait rentrer dans cet état au risque d'inquiéter ses gens et particulièrement sa femme de charge, Mme Reynolds. Elle veillait sur lui comme un fils et verrai à la minute que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fit un léger détour et abandonna son cheval au bord d'un des nombreux points d'eau du domaine. Il avait besoin de se rafraichir au propre comme au figuré. Il se déshabilla et plongea pour redevenir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, maitre de lui-même. Il sortit de l'eau quelques instant plus tard et récupéra ses affaires, son cheval et se mit en marche vers sa demeure. Le cheval fut conduit aux écuries et lui-même ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de chez lui quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec celle qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir : Miss Elisabeth Bennet. L'étonnement était grand de son côté à elle aussi mais elle au assez d'empire sur elle-même pour se reprendre rapidement et parler la première.

 ** _\- Monsieur Darcy !_**

Il lui fallut tout son courage pour ne pas perdre ses moyens et être capable d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle était apparue devant lui si subitement, qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas être en train de rêver.

 ** _\- Miss Bennet ? Oh euh…_**

 ** _\- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous voir, Monsieur. On nous avait dit que toute la famille était absente sinon nous n'aurions jamais…_**

 ** _\- Je suis rentré un jour plus tôt._** Elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir le moins du monde d'être là. Il l'avait imaginé si souvent dans ses jardins. Mais il oubliait ses bonnes manières ! **_Oh, excusez-moi, vos parents sont en bonne santé ?_**

 ** _\- Oui. Ils se portent bien, je vous remercie._**

 ** _\- J'en suis heureux. Depuis combien de temps, êtes-vous dans la région ?_**

 ** _\- Depuis deux jours, Monsieur._**

Deux jours déjà qu'il aurait pu la voir ! Que de temps perdu à ruminer alors qu'elle était dans le comté.

 ** _\- Et où loger vous ?_**

 ** _\- A l'hôtel de Lambton._**

 ** _\- Ah oui. Quant à moi, je viens d'arriver._** Comme si elle ne l'avait pas constaté par elle-même. N'avait-il donc rien de plus intelligent à dire ? ** _Et vos parents sont en bonne santé ? Toutes… vos … sœurs ?_** Il avait déjà posé cette question ! _Fitzwilliam reprend toi !_

 ** _\- Oui ! Tout le monde est en excellente santé, merci._**

Il ne pouvait rester devant elle dans cette tenue et en même temps, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Si Richards était à l'étage, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de cinq minutes pour être présentable. Il l'a regarda une dernière fois comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et s'inclina pour prendre congé.

 ** _\- Bien. Excusez-moi._**

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et cru apercevoir sur sa droite un couple qu'il ne connaissait pas. Surement des amis ou de proches parents qui accompagnaient la jeune femme durant son séjour. Il trouva Richards à l'étage et il put l'aider à se changer rapidement. Il avait mis quelques minutes de plus mais Mme Reynolds l'avait assuré que ses visiteurs n'étaient pas encore sur le point de partir puisqu'ils venaient tout juste de demander à visiter les jardins quand il était arrivé.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il aperçut un cabriolet et Miss Bennet qui s'en approchait à grand pas. Elle ne comptait donc pas rester et poursuivre sa visite ? C'était tout à fait compréhensible, eElle ne devait pas se croire la bienvenue à Pemberley. Il l'arrêta et la rassura sur ce point, faisant connaissance avec son oncle et sa tante et se proposant de les accompagner dans leur visite. Il était exalté par sa présence près de lui. Il revivait et même le soleil lui semblait plus brillant que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui, le pouvoir de lui faire ressentir les choses d'une manière inédite. Ses souvenirs ne lui avaient pas rendu justice, elle était si belle. Bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, ils discutèrent ensemble tout en visitant les jardins et c'est avec soulagement qu'il constata qu'ils étaient capable d'échanger sans fausse note malgré la façon dont s'était terminée leur dernière entrevue.

La visite des jardins se termina bien trop tôt à son goût mais il avait obtenu l'accord de Miss Bennet pour lui présenter sa sœur. Cela lui tenait à cœur depuis si longtemps et peut-être que l'occasion ne se représenterait plus. C'est le cœur apaisé qu'il l'a regarda s'éloigner. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il se surprit à espérer. Mais non, elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait mais constater qu'il ne subsistait nul colère en elle qui ne soit dirigée vers lui, était un grand soulagement. Demain, il lui présenterait sa sœur et qui sait, peut-être pourraient-ils devenir amis ?

* * *

 ** _Merci de m'avoir lu_** ** _J_**


	2. Chapter 2

**°°°O &P°°°**

 ** _Finalement, je me suis lancée sur une suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Le texte en gras correspond aux répliques des personnages dans la série._**

 **°°°O &P°°°**

* * *

C'est un soleil éclatant qui accompagna son réveil ce jour-là. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Il resta quelques minutes allongé, voulant profiter au maximum de cet étrange sentiment de plénitude.

 __ Elisabeth Bennet…_

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en prononçant le nom de celle qui s'en le vouloir avait capturé son cœur et bousculé ses certitudes. Il avait craint qu'elle ne puisse lui pardonner, cette idée était encore plus difficile à supporter que le fait de ne plus jamais se retrouver en sa compagnie. Mais elle avait une fois de plus prouvé qu'elle n'était pas une femme ordinaire : elle lui avait pardonné. Le temps passé en sa compagnie hier, bien que trop court à son goût, avait été une vraie bénédiction. Celle qu'il n'espérait plus s'était promenée avec lui dans les jardins de Pemberley. Elle avait apprécié tout ce qu'elle avait vu- il ne doutait pas que son avis est été sincère- et elle lui avait donné son accord pour être présentée à Georgiana.

Il se redressa avec souplesse. Il avait prévu de présenter sa sœur à Miss Bennet aujourd'hui et il comptait bien le faire dès que cela serait possible. Il sonna son majordome et se dirigea vers son espace de toilette. De l'eau fraiche et un bon petit déjeuner. Voilà ce par quoi il devait commencer !

* * *

 __ Vous semblez de bien belle humeur aujourd'hui Darcy,_ lui fit remarquer Charles Bingley durant le déjeuner.

Bingley, ses sœurs et Georgiana étaient arrivés quelques heures à peine après son réveil. S'il était heureux de revoir sa sœur et son ami de toujours, il dû aussi composer avec le reste de la famille de ce dernier. Mais rien ne pouvait ternir le bonheur qu'il ressentait à savoir Miss Elisabeth si près de lui et dans de si bonnes dispositions à son égard.

 __ Vraiment ? Je ne m'en rendais pas compte._

Serait-il devenu si transparent ?

 __ Une nouvelle vous mettrait-elle particulièrement en joie Monsieur Darcy ?_ demanda Miss Bingley d'une voix mielleuse.

Il était certain qu'elle s'imaginait que c'était sa présence qui réjouissait le maitre des lieux.

 __ Non, pas particulièrement Miss Bingley._

 __ Un évènement peut-être ?_ proposa-t-elle à nouveau.

 __ Non plus. Quelques visites à faire dans les environs, rien de plus. Mais justement Charles. Saviez-vous que Miss Elisabeth Bennet se trouvait actuellement dans le Derbyshire ?_

Il espérait avoir été assez neutre dans son expression.

 __ Non, je l'ignorais mais quelle excellente nouvelle. Est-elle loin d'ici ?_

 __ Non. Elle est à Lambton avec des parents._

 __ Mais c'est à quelques miles à peine ! Pensez-vous qu'elle serait heureuse de nous revoir ? Nous pourrions lui rendre visite. Après tout, Miss Elisabeth et sa famille ont été des voisins plein d'attentions à notre égard durant notre séjour dans le Hertfordshire._

 __ Vous m'en direz tant,_ susurra Miss Bingley, visiblement douchée par cette nouvelle.

Il préféra l'ignorer et se concentrer sur Charles qui réagissait exactement comme il l'avait espérer. Il avait craint un instant que le souvenir de Jane Bennet ne le pousse à éviter une rencontre avec un quelconque membre de la famille.

 __ Je pensais vous le proposer justement._

 __ Et vous faites bien mon ami. Viendrez-vous avec nous ?_ proposa-t-il, en se tournant vers ses sœurs et son beau-frère.

 __ Non, non, nous devions justement faire une visite Louisa et moi. Nous aurons sans nul doute l'occasion de voir Miss Elisabeth Bennet une prochaine fois,_ répondit Miss Bingley avec son plus beau sourire.

Quant à , tout occupé à son repas, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

 __ Bien, bien,_ conclu Charles.

Puis son ami poursuivit par un beau monologue sur les souvenirs qu'il gardait de son voyage en Hertfordshire. Il vit avec plaisir l'intérêt que portait sa jeune sœur aux propos de Charles et il pensa que ce serait un bonheur extrême pour lui que Georgiana se lie d'amitié avec Miss Elisabeth.

* * *

C'est un peu plus tard qu'il eut enfin le plaisir de monter en voiture avec sa sœur pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Charles les suivait à cheval lui aussi très heureux de cette rencontre et si Darcy ne le savait pas amoureux de l'ainée des Bennet, il s'en serait inquiété.

 __ Mon frère ? Vous sentez vous bien ?_

Georgiana le regardait d'un air soucieux.

 __ Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Et vous ? Je sais que…_

 __ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Fitzwilliam,_ lui dit-elle dans un sourire _. Je dois apprendre à vaincre ma timidité et le portrait que vous et Monsieur Bingley m'avez brossé de Miss Elisabeth, ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée que tout se passera pour le mieux. Je peux même vous avouer que j'ai très envie de la rencontrer._

 __ Vraiment ?_

 __ Vraiment_ , le rassura-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard les Darcy se présentèrent à l'auberge de Lambton et demandèrent à rencontrer les Gardiners et leur nièce. Malheureusement ces derniers étaient en promenade mais on leur proposa de patienter au petit salon. Une collation ayant été commandée pour les environs de 15h. Cela ne ferait que peu de temps à attendre s'ils le souhaitaient. Heureusement pour les nerfs de Darcy, l'attente ne fut pas longue et la dame de ses pensées fit son entrée dans le salon.

 ** __ Monsieur Darcy. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre_** , s'excusa-t-elle après une courte révérence.

Elle était si belle, son visage arborant de belles couleurs suite à sa promenade. Il essaya de garder un calme apparent et pris la parole :

 ** __ Pas du tout. Puis-je vous présenter ma sœur, Georgiana._**

Il se rapprocha d'elle et fit les présentations.

 ** __Georgiana, voici Miss Elisabeth Bennet._**

 ** __ Je suis enchantée._**

 ** __ Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer Miss Darcy. J'ai tant entendu parler de vous._**

 ** __ Et moi de vous._**

Darcy était heureux de la scène se jouant sous ses yeux mais il ne devait pas oublier que Charles attendait toujours à l'extérieur.

 ** __ Monsieur Bingley est aussi là avec nous. Il est très désireux de vous voir, puis-je l'amener ?_**

 ** __ Volontiers, cela me fera grand plaisir de le voir._**

Il sortit à la rencontre de son ami qui faisait les cent pas dans la petite cour de l'hôtel. Bingley fut heureux de la réponse positive de Miss Elisabeth à son encontre et il monta les escaliers avec autant d'empressement si ce n'est plus que celui de Darcy. Très rapidement Charles et Miss Elisabeth commencèrent à discuter et Georgiana lui demanda la permission d'inviter Miss Elisabeth et ses proches à Pemberley. C'était la première fois que Georgiana lui adressait une telle requête et qu'elle se proposait, de plus, de faire l'invitation elle-même. L'élan de fierté qu'il ressentit envers elle à ce moment, n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour être exprimé. Il se permit d'interrompre son ami pendant que sa sœur se sentait assez forte pour faire sa première invitation.

 ** __ Miss Bennet. Ma sœur aurait une requête à vous soumettre._**

 ** __ Miss Bennet. Mon frère, et moi-même, serions honorés si vous-même, votre oncle et votre tante acceptiez d'être nos hôtes à Pemberley pour y diner. Demain soir ? Si, bien sûr, cela vous convient._**

 ** __ Ce sera avec grand plaisir. Je peux répondre pour mon oncle et ma tante car nous n'avons pas d'autre engagement._**

 ** __ Nous jouerez-vous du piano ?_**

 ** __ Si vous insistez pour cela, j'en jouerais._**

* * *

Cette journée ne pouvait mieux se dérouler. Il avait eu une première vraie nuit de sommeil depuis longtemps, le temps était clément. Son meilleur ami et sa sœur était auprès de lui et il écoutait avec bonheur Miss Elisabeth chanter et jouer du piano dans son salon. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer cette scène se rejouant encore et encore mais non pas de façon ponctuelle, au hasard d'une rencontre ou d'une invitation, mais bien comme un tableau familier, un bonheur quotidien auquel il aurait la joie de gouter chaque jour. Il était impossible que ses sentiments ne soient pas visibles. Il devait se reprendre, ne pas laisser voir ses espérances. Avait-il seulement le droit …

Sa sœur pris la place d'Elisabeth et il espéra qu'elle viendrait s'assoir assez près de lui pour qu'il puisse engager une conversation. Encore fallait-il pour cela que Miss Bingley ne l'importune pas avec ses questions. Le régiment ! Qui se souciait du régiment ? Visiblement pas Miss Elisabeth qui se contentait de répondre poliment à cette dernière. Il était perdu dans les traits de son beau visage quand le nom de Wickham résonna à son oreille. Immédiatement, il se tendit et son regard se porta sur sa jeune sœur qui s'était figée à l'entente de ce même nom. Maudite Miss Bingley et ses questions inopportunes ! Il allait se lever quand Miss Elisabeth plus proche de sa sœur et ayant parfaitement compris la situation, fit volte-face en s'accusant de négligence envers la jeune fille. Georgiana put reprendre son jeu comme si de rien n'était et son cœur se gonfla de reconnaissance pour cette femme. Son regard s'ancra dans celui d'Elisabeth et il espéra qu'elle pouvait y lire toute la reconnaissance, toute l'admiration, tout l'amour et la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle à cet instant. _Son_ Elisabeth…

Il n'était pas guérit. Il ne serait jamais guérit. Il remontait le dernier au salon après n'avoir pu détacher son regard de la voiture qui emmenait Elisabeth et ses proches si loin de lui. Il était bouleversé par sa présence, son esprit, son abnégation et sa beauté. Il respira profondément et rejoignit ses amis.

Comme dans une tentative désespérée Miss Bingley n'attendit pas pour déprécier son invité. Qu'espérait-elle avec ce genre d'attitude ? Qu'il l'aime ?! C'était risible. Il se servit un verre de Brandy pour apaiser son agitation et il s'approcha de la cheminée pour ne plus avoir à lui faire face. Mais loin de comprendre le stratagème, elle le questionna ouvertement et il tenta de répondre le moins froidement possible.

 ** __ Je n'ai pas remarqué de changement si ce n'est en effet qu'elle a le teint un peu halé ce qui est naturel quand on voyage au cœur de l'été._**

Mais c'était sans compter sur la verve moqueuse de Miss Bingley qui au lieu de sentir dans le ton de son hôte, un avertissement à plus de retenue y vit au contraire une invitation à poursuivre son dégradant portrait. Elle reprit ses propres mots, ses paroles qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir prononcer, ne jamais avoir penser. Elle les lui jetait à présent au visage s'en s'imaginer qu'ainsi elle le torturait et le poussait dans ses derniers retranchement. La tentative de Charles de reprendre une conversation plus adéquate fut veine et il n'y tint plus :

 **_ En effet ! C'est ce que je pensais quand je l'ai rencontré mais voilà des mois que je la considère comme l'une des plus jolies femmes de ma connaissance !**

Une atmosphère glaciale s'en suivit puis au bout de quelques instants chacun prit le chemin de ses appartements. Mais à peine était –il arrivé à sa chambre qu'il fit demi-tour. Il retourna dans le petit salon de musique, il revit Miss Elisabeth au piano, les ravissant de sa voix, il la revit porter secours à sa sœur et il repensa à cet échange de regard qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Son regard qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Demain ! Demain il irait lui proposer une balade, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il fallait qu'il lui parle, il fallait qu'il sache.

* * *

Il galopait en direction de Lambton, espérant que Miss Bennet n'était pas déjà partie découvrir quelques chemins de campagne. Ils étaient nombreux dans la région et il se savait assez fou pour tous les emprunter un par un jusqu'à la retrouver. Heureusement, elle était tout juste sur le point de sortir quand il arriva et il ne voulut pas perdre de temps :

 ** __ Miss Bennet, j'espère ne pas…_**

Mon Dieu mais que s'était –il passé. Miss Elizabeth semblait terrassée par un terrible chagrin.

 ** __ Pardonnez-moi je vous prie mais je dois allez trouver mon oncle Je dois lui parler d'une affaire terriblement urgente…_**

 ** __ Grand Dieu que se passe-t-il ?_**

 ** __ …_**

Il ne savait que faire, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se jouait devant lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Etait-elle souffrante ? Allait-il la perdre ? Cette pensée égoïste s'était frayé un chemin vers son cœur aussi surement que la détresse qu'il lisait dans le regard de la jeune femme mais cela eut aussi l'heureux effet de le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

 ** __ Je ne vous retiendrais pas un instant bien sûr mais permettrez que ce soit moi, ou votre domestique, qui aille chercher Monsieur et Madame Gardiner. Vous êtes incapable d'y aller vous-même._**

 ** __ Non, permettez-moi…_**

Non, non, il ne le permettrait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas détourner son regard d'elle, alors la laisser sortir.

 ** __ J'insiste ! Venez-vous assoir par ici._**

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à un siège tout en hélant la femme de chambre.

 ** __ Oh là quelqu'un ! Faites chercher Monsieur et Madame Gardiner au plus vite. Savez-vous quelle direction ils ont prise ?_**

 ** __ Ils sont partis vers l'église._**

 ** __ L'église,_** répéta-t-il craignant que la voix de Miss Bennet n'ai été trop faible.

Puis il prit le siège en face d'elle et ses mains dans les siennes. Il aurait plus tard le temps de repenser à ce simple geste.

 ** __ Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher un médecin ?_**

 ** __ Non, je vais bien, je vais très bien._**

 ** __ Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui puisse vous apportez un soulagement. Un verre de vin ? Je vais vous en chercher, je vous assure que vous êtes très pale._**

 ** __ Non, je vous remercie. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais très bien. Je suis bouleversée par des nouvelles désolantes que je viens de …._**

Des larmes, des larmes dans des yeux si beaux. Son cœur se serra. A cet instant, il aurait été prêt à n'importe quoi pourvu que ses larmes disparaissent de ce visage habituellement si souriant.

 ** __ Je suis navrée, pardon._**

 ** __ Non, non._**

 ** __ Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Jane avec des nouvelles terribles qui bientôt seront connues de tout le monde. Ma jeune sœur a quitté les amis chez qui elle logeait. Elle s'est enfuie et ce faisant elle s'est livrée au pouvoir de monsieur Wickham._**

Il se releva précipitamment. Wickham ! Encore ! Cet homme ne cesserait il donc jamais d'interférer dans sa vie et de piétiner le bonheur des siens ?!

 ** __ Je suis bouleversé. Bouleversé et atterré. Mais est-ce certain ? Est-ce absolument certain ?!_**

 ** __ Oui, hélas. Ils ont quitté Brighton dans la nuit de dimanche. On a suivi leur trace jusqu'à Londres mais on les a perdu ensuite. Ils ne sont certainement pas allés en Ecosse._**

 ** __Mais qu'a-t-on fait, qu'a-t-on tenté pour les retrouver ?_**

Son cerveau se mit en ébullition. Wickham ne s'en sortirait pas une nouvelle fois. Il ne le laisserait pas jeter une telle honte sur une autre jeune fille, fut-elle aussi irréfléchie et inconséquente que Miss Lydia Bennet.

 ** __ Mon père est parti pour Londres et Jane m'écrit pour demander l'assistance immédiate de mon oncle. Il faut que nous soyons partie dans la demi-heure. Mais que peut-on faire ? Comment peut-on seulement espérer manœuvrer un homme pareil ?!_**

Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il y arriverait. Il connaissait les habitudes londoniennes de ce scélérat. Quelques amis aussi peu scrupuleux que lui qui auraient pu lui offrir leur aide ou un toit. Il devait partir immédiatement. C'était de sa faute si cet homme était toujours en position de faire autant de mal autour de lui. Chaque minute comptait pour espérer remédier à cette situation catastrophique pour Elisabeth Bennet et sa famille. Il puisa en lui la force de quitter une fois de plus celle qui lui était si chère à son cœur.

 ** __ J'ai peur de m'être déjà montré bien indiscret. Ce malheureux évènement va, je le crains, priver ma sœur du plaisir de vous voir à Pemberley aujourd'hui._**

 ** __ Hélas. Permettez-moi de vous charger d'exprimer nos regrets à Miss Darcy. Dites-lui qu'il est extrêmement urgent que nous rentrions à Londres régler une affaire. Et si vous aviez la bonté de lui cacher la triste vérité tant qu'elle n'est pas ébruitée. Je sais qu'elle le sera bientôt._**

 ** __ Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion… mais je suis resté trop longtemps. Je dois vous quitter._**

 ** __ Oui merci… Au revoir._**

Son cœur se brisa devant sa résignation. Elle devait penser qu'il fuyait sa compagnie mais il ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment. Qui sait ce qu'il risquait de découvrir, ce qu'il serait réellement en mesure de faire ? Il partait et n'avait même pas pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il se détourna avec peine emportant avec lui l'image de la jeune femme au regard baigné de larme.

* * *

 ** _Surement un dernier chapitre, dans quelques semaines, pour clôturer ce qui aurait dû être un OS_**

 ** _Bisous et merci de m'avoir lu._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_°°°O &P°°°_**

 ** _Voici l'avant- dernier chapitre._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Le texte en gras correspond aux répliques des personnages dans la série._**

 ** _°°°O &P°°°_**

* * *

Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir. Certes, il savait qu'il partait pour Londres dès le lendemain samedi mais il fallait qu'il soit efficace. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre de temps en cherchant dans la mauvaise direction. Miss Elisabeth avait parlé de recherches vers le nord, dans l'espoir qu'ils se soient mariés. Il savait que Wickham n'agirait pas ainsi. Se marier avec une jeune fille telle que Lydia Bennet ne serait envisageable pour lui que si elle possédait une grande fortune, ce qui n'était assurément pas le cas et Wickham le savait parfaitement. Quelle mésaventure l'avait poussé à s'enfuir en compagnie de Lydia ? C'était un mystère… mais un mystère qui créait aujourd'hui une situation humiliante et destructrice pour tous les membres de la famille. Le laxisme de M. Bennet dans l'éducation de ses filles était certes critiquable mais le pauvre homme ne méritait pas cela.

De M. Bennet à Elisabeth, les pensées de Darcy glissèrent avec tristesse. Il l'avait vu en larmes, tremblante et dépassée par les évènements. Mais malgré sa détresse évidente, il l'avait vu reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et sa force d'âme l'avait positivement émerveillé. Quoi que terrible, cette situation avait permis à Darcy de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Miss Bennet. Une facette qu'il n'aurait pu découvrir que dans un cadre privée et intime. Qu'elle soit restée si digne dans sa douleur, lui avait fait gravir une marche supplémentaire dans l'estime qu'il avait pour elle. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais de l'étonner ? Il repensa aussi à ce geste instinctif qu'il avait eu de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas spécialement prêté attention. Il avait simplement voulu la réconforter, lui témoigner son soutien mais maintenant… Il avait tenu ses deux mains, si fines, si délicates entre les siennes et elle n'avait eu aucun mouvement de recul face à ce geste intime. Il se rappelait parfaitement leur douceur et leur chaleur malgré sa fébrilité. Sa douce et charmante Elisabeth. Il espérait avoir à nouveau l'occasion de lui tenir la main mais en de meilleures circonstances.

C'est sur cette pensée que Darcy finit par s'endormir. Cette nuit ne fut pas aussi bonne que celles de ces derniers jours mais plusieurs fois le visage de sa bien-aimée vint adoucir son tourment.

* * *

Il galopait depuis le matin et Londres se dessinait à présent devant lui. Il aimait peu cette ville. Un mélange d'extrême pauvreté et de richesse qui le laissait toujours dubitatif. Londres était la ville de tous les plaisirs, des plus raffinés au plus terre à terre. Il ne comprendrait jamais cet attrait qu'elle suscitait sur les plus aisés comme sur les plus malheureux. Une fois les grandes portes franchies, il se dirigea vers l'East End, quartiers les moins touristiques de la ville dirait-on poliment. Mme Younge, l'ancienne dame de compagnie de Georgiana y avait été vue récemment selon ses sources. Il espérait, pour le bien de Lydia Bennet, que cette femme y était toujours et qu'elle ne serait pas trop difficile à trouver. Il tata sa bourse, seule susceptible de lui ouvrir certaines portes dans ce monde qui faisait fit de toute bienséance, honneur ou souci d'intégrité puis hâta le pas de son cheval.

Il était au cœur de ce quartier si tristement populaire de Londres. Tant de misère le révulsait. Et savoir Lydia Bennet, une jeune fille de bonne famille, dans un endroit tel que celui-ci le révulsait encore plus. Cette jeune femme avait-elle au moins pris conscience de ces actes à ce jour ? L'adresse qu'on lui avait remise concernant Mme Younge n'était malheureusement plus d'actualité mais il continuait à la rechercher tout en demandant aux aubergistes et enfants des rues s'ils avaient vu un couple correspondant à celui que devait former Wickham et sa compagne. C'est en début de soirée qu'un aubergiste lui indiqua que Mme Younge avait installé sa pension un peu plus bas. Il avait été bien heureux de son départ, ses résidents n'étant pas toujours des modèles de vertus selon lui. Darcy qui commençait à craindre de ne pas la retrouver eu un regain de vigueur, quoique sa motivation ne l'eut jamais quitté, et même si cela le conduisait encore plus profondément dans les bas quartiers de cette ville et sans monture. A peu de distance de l'endroit indiqué, une toute jeune fille lui précisa de quelle maisonnée il s'agissait et il s'y rendit rapidement. Dire que Mme Younge était surprise de le revoir était un euphémisme. Il s'invita chez elle et les négociations commencèrent.

Cette femme fidèle à sa nature mauvaise, et sans aucun remord envers son ami M. Wickham, était prête à monnayer le renseignement que Darcy réclamait. Néanmoins, il n'était pas question pour lui de débourser la somme extravagante de 10 000 livres pour obtenir cette adresse. Au moins était–il ravi à présent qu'ils étaient venus en ville et y étaient peut-être encore. Dans ce cas mandater un détective privée ne lui couterai pas plus de 2 000 livres pour un résultat rapide et efficace. Au bout de deux jours de négociation et face à ce dernier argument, elle céda.

_ Mme Younge, voici ma dernière offre, elle est de 1 000 livres ce qui est déjà plus que vous ne le méritez.

_ M. Darcy, en vous donnant cette information, je prends de très gros risque, dit-elle en se redressant.

Position censée la mettre sur un pied d'égalité face à son ancien employeur sans doute.

_ Mes hôtes me font …

_ Vos hôtes ? Vous osez appeler vos résidants et leur libertinage des hôtes ?

La voix de Darcy était dure et simplement outrée ce qui fit quelque peu douter la misérable sur l'issue de sa négociation mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre.

_ Ne vous en déplaise M. Darcy, nous ne sommes plus à Pemberley et je ne travaille plus pour vous ! Ce sera 1200 livres, Monsieur !

_ 900 livres Mme Younge et je vous déconseille fortement de continuer ce jeu avec moi.

_ Je ne peux vous donner ce renseignement à moins de 1 000 livres.

Le regard de Mme Younge et sa voix hésitante trahissait son désappointement. Wickham valait-il réellement qu'elle perde une somme si généreuse ?

_ Ce sera 800 livres pour vous Mme Younge…

_ M. Darcy !

_ … et c'est ma dernière offre. Mon argent sera bien mieux utilisé et investit en allant voir un détective. Parlementez avec vous n'est pour moi qu'un gain de temps !

_ Je… je

Elle allait tout lui révéler, Darcy le sentait et son visage se durcit. Il ne supportait plus de rester ici face à la femme qui avait quasiment vendu sa jeune sœur à ce mécréant et qui maintenant couvrait sa fugue avec une autre jeune fille innocente. Mme Younge ne se décidant pas, il remit son chapeau, ajusta son manteau et tourna les talons.

_ Je ne vous dit pas au revoir.

_ Attendez !

Il arrêta son geste.

_ Ils sont à Chalk Farm. Un couple que je connais y loue une chambre n'ayant plus de place pour eux, je les ai orientés là-bas.

Darcy la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de la quitter pour de bon.

_ J'espère ne pas avoir à revenir.

Mme Younge sentit toute la menace qui pesait dans ses derniers mots. Mieux eut valu pour elle de ne rien avouer que d'envoyer Darcy dans une mauvaise direction. Elle pria en elle-même pour que le jeune couple n'ait pas changé de résidence entre temps et récupéra vivement la bourse abandonnée sur la table par son ancien maître.

* * *

Darcy ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea le soir même à l'adresse indiquée. C'est avec une pointe de soulagement qu'il constata que sa nouvelle destination, l'éloignait de cette partie lugubre de la ville. Le quartier où il se trouvait actuellement, populaire mais moins mal famé, était effectivement tout indiqué pour des jeunes gens aillant l'allure des deux fugitifs. Depuis plusieurs jours la crainte de ne pas retrouver la jeune sœur d'Elisabeth, ne le quittait plus mais là peut-être touchait-il enfin au but.

Arrivé à l'endroit indiqué, il hésita, regardant les façades et laissant son regard glisser sur les fenêtres éclairées de ce début de soirée quand tout à coup, il la vit. Lydia Bennet lui retourna son regard, quoi que celui de la jeune fille était plutôt étonné et amusé alors que le sien ne l'était pas du tout. Elle tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce et il vit ses lèvres bouger, signe qu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un puis elle disparut subitement de son champ de vision.

Il franchit rapidement la distance qui le séparait de l'entrée de la maisonnée et frappa avec force sur la lourde porte. Il ne savait quelle émotion le tiraillait le plus : l'amusement honteux de Lydia Bennet en le voyant ou la colère en pensant que Wickham l'avait surement violement tiré vers l'intérieur pour la soustraire à son regard. Il frappa encore et des pas se firent entendre. Darcy ne s'attendait certes pas à voir Whickham lui ouvrir en personne mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que ce soit une petite dame, aux mille et une petites rides et au visage avenant quoiqu'un peu fatigué.

_ Monsieur ?

La gentillesse émanant de cette femme lui fit perdre un peu de sa colère et il reprit le contrôle de lui-même.

_ Bonsoir Madame, et pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure, mais je marchais pour rentrer chez moi quand j'ai aperçu à la fenêtre donnant sur la rue, une jeune femme ressemblant énormément à l'une de mes connaissances. Elle s'appelle Lydia Bennet. Sauriez-vous me dire si c'est bien elle qui se trouve ici ?

La vieille dame le regarda de pied en cape un sourcil levé. Il n'était pas impossible qu'un homme d'un milieu clairement aisé se balada dans ce quartier mais c'était tout de même un peu bizarre. C'est l'œil aux aguets et sans faire mine de le laisser entrer qu'elle lui répondit.

_ Vous voulez sans doute parler de Mme Whickham qui est présentement accompagnée de son époux ?

Ils étaient donc mariés ? Darcy en fut fortement étonné mais ne lassa rien paraitre et continua sur sa lancée.

_ Ils sont donc mariés ! J'en suis très heureux. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait leur faire savoir que Monsieur Darcy est ici ? S'il est trop tard, je reviendrais demain.

_ Bien Monsieur.

La bonne femme lui sourit puis referma la porte qu'elle ne manqua pas de verrouiller derrière elle. Il y avait peu de chances au vu de l'architecture du lieu de craindre une fuite par une autre sortie et l'attitude de cette vieille femme laissait à penser qu'elle croyait sincèrement loger deux jeunes mariés. Autant ne pas faire de scandale, le but de sa venue étant de ramener Lydia Bennet chez elle sans retombée tragique pour sa famille et elle-même.

Une minute à peine suffit pour qu'il entende à nouveau son pas et le tintement des clés. Elle réapparu plus aimable qu'elle ne l'avait quitté. Whickham ne refusait donc pas de le voir.

_ Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait Monsieur Darcy. M. Whickham est prêt à vous recevoir au salon.

Darcy retira son couvre-chef et suivit la femme à l'étage. La maisonnée n'était pas toute neuve mais bien entretenue. Les quelques meubles, et objets décoratifs présents, simples et de factures correctes. Elle lui indiqua une porte sur la gauche et se décala pour le laisser entrer. Il comprit très vite pourquoi Wickham consentait à le recevoir, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas fuir ! L'accès au premier étage avait permis à Darcy de comprendre que le suivant était celui des chambres et la porte lui faisant face surement la cuisine. Aucune échappatoire pour son ancien compagnon de jeu qui n'avait d'autre choix que de le rencontrer devant témoin.

_ Merci Madame Bots. Vous pouvez nous laisser sauf si mon ami ici présent désire boire quelque chose de chaud. Un thé ? Un peu de vin peut-être ?

_ Non, je vous remercie.

Darcy avait resserré les poings sur son chapeau face aux manières toujours aussi doucereuses et enjouées de l'homme devant lui. Mme Bots se retira et referma la porte derrière eux. Darcy prit le siège près de la porte, tant pour empêcher toute retraite anticipée de la part de Whickham que pour surprendre le pas d'une jeune demoiselle qui tenterait de fuir, et il regarda Wickham droit dans les yeux.

_ Darcy ! Je ne pensais…

_ Cela suffit !

L'heure n'était plus aux faux-semblants et à la froide réserve. Le visage de Wickham perdit immédiatement toute trace de bonhomie.

_ Je vois.

_ Etes-vous mariés ?

_ Ah ! Ah ah, je vous reconnais bien là Darcy. Le souci des convenances, l'honneur, la morale. Toujours aussi droit dans vos bottes et enclin à faire la morale aux autres !

_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Darcy s'étonnait lui-même du calme dans sa voix mais il devait manœuvrer le plus habilement possible pour sortir Miss Bennet de là et protéger toute autre personnes du pouvoir de séduction de Wickham. Ce dernier le regarda d'un œil mauvais.

_ Cela vous étonnerait-il ? Cela vous paraitrait-il si impensable qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille puisse vouloir d'un simple soldat ?

_ Aucunement.

_ Oh ! C'est donc ma personne qui vous déplait ? Vous auriez préféré être choisi peut-être ? Avoir côtoyé les mêmes personnes que moi sans parvenir à vous faire apprécier, ni positivement remarquer, autrement que par votre fortune, alors que j'y ai si bien réussi vous reste sans doute au travers de la gorge.

_ Non plus. Comment en vouloir à quiconque de ne pas avoir réussi à percer nos carapaces. Celle de la timidité pour moi et de la corruption pour vous. Wickham nous nous connaissons parfaitement donc inutile de jouer à ce jeu. Répondez plutôt à ma question : « Etes-vous oui ou non marié à Miss Lydia Bennet ? ».

_ C'est vrai, nous nous connaissons si bien Darcy. Il fut même un temps où j'espérais devenir votre frère. Au fait comment se porte cette chère Georgiana ? Elle doit être… si femme aujourd'hui.

Wickham accompagna ses derniers mots d'un rictus appréciateur et Darcy dû puiser dans toutes ses ressources, son amour fraternel et le souvenir des larmes de son Elisabeth pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de cette crapule qui non sans se permettre de ne pas lui répondre, essayait, en plus, de l'entrainer sur la pente glissante de la vengeance. Il ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement. Il ne porterait pas la main sur lui, il ne ferait rien qui permettrait à Wickham de se retourner contre lui ou de crier à l'aide. Lâche qu'il était, il userait comme toujours de ces mots pour contraindre et tromper.

Voyant que Darcy ne faisait mine de vouloir lui arracher la tête ou de répondre Whickham changea de tactique.

_ Bien, bien. Sommes-nous mariés ? Non pas encore. Je ne suis pas fixé… vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que j'aime à connaitre ce envers quoi je m'engage.

Ses propos graveleux à peine dissimulés, irritèrent Darcy au plus haut point mais il se contint une fois de plus. Il avait espéré ce mariage. Un choix malheureux certes mais un choix honnête. La situation était donc réellement délicate.

_ Et l'union aura-t-elle bientôt lieue ?

_ Je vous trouve bien inquisiteur Darcy. Pourriez-vous me dire en quoi mes affaires privées vous concernent ?

Il ne pouvait dévoiler la raison première de sa venue mais la seconde était tout aussi vraie et raisonnable.

_ Votre mépris d'autrui, est je le sais sans limite. J'ai eu vent de votre disparition et de celle Miss Bennet ce qui laisse sa famille dans une grande inquiétude vis-à-vis de son avenir. Je vous ai laissé vous jouer d'une jeune fille une première fois, sans même compter toutes vos aventures avec de jeunes personnes moins intéressées par le mariage que par vos charmes, mais je ne referai pas la même erreur. Je me sens personnellement responsable de l'avenir immédiat de cette demoiselle. Considérez la dès maintenant sous ma protection.

Darcy vit un éclair de peur passer dans le regard sombre de Wickham avec satisfaction. Il avait réfléchi à cette possibilité. Au fait que Wickham ne veuille pas de Lydia mais que cette dernière, trompée et honteuse après s'être donnée à lui ne puisse plus rentrer chez elle. Il pouvait repartir avec elle, la mettre en lieu sûr quelques mois. Etre certain qu'elle ne porte pas l'enfant de Wickham et la renvoyer dans ce cas vers les siens après avoir prétexté une absence pour tenir compagnie à la jeune Darcy. De même âge et sans être tenue de paraitre aux yeux de tous puisque Georgiana n'avait pas encore été présentée, il pourrait l'avoir à l'œil. Au pire, il pourrait soulager ses parents de la charge émotionnelle et financière d'une jeune fille enceinte et l'accompagner dans son choix de garder ou de faire adopter l'enfant. Il était responsable de la liberté dont jouissait Wickham, il était donc responsable de ce qui arrivait à Miss Bennet.

_ Je souhaiterais voir Miss Lydia Bennet.

Bizarrement Wickham ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder silencieusement puis de tirer sur la corde près de la fenêtre où il était assis. Mme Bots se présenta et il lui demanda de bien vouloir quérir sa femme pour qu'elle se joigne à eux.

_ Qu'espérer vous ? finit-il par demander à Darcy d'un ton provocateur. La raisonner ? Cette jeune fille est aussi insipide qu'elle est stupide. Elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de ses sœurs en termes de jugeote et surtout pas à celle de Miss Elisabeth.

Regardant par la fenêtre en disant cela Wickham ne vit pas qu'il avait fait mouche. Darcy tremblait d'entendre le nom tant aimé dans la bouche de cet homme.

_ Avec plus de temps peut-être…

Que supposait cette fripouille ? Qu'avec plus de temps, Miss Elisabeth aurait succombé ?! Jamais ! Elle ne se serait pas fait prendre par ses airs aimables et ses belles paroles bien longtemps. Elle aurait fini par le démasquer.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier ce qui fit sortir Darcy et Wickham de leur méditation. Si le premier s'évertuait à éloigner de lui toutes idées qu'Elisabeth aurait pu succomber à Wickham, le second, au contraire, s'amusait à imaginer comment il aurait pu s'y pendre. Il était vraiment dommage qu'il est dû suivre le régiment à Brighton au lieu de rester à Meryton quelques semaines de plus. La porte s'ouvrit sur Miss Lydia Bennet qui vint immédiatement s'assoir au plus près de Whickham.

_ Monsieur Darcy.

_ Miss Bennet.

_ Comme il est amusant que vous soyez justement de passage par Londres ! N'est-ce pas mon cher Wickham? Nous aurions voulu nous croiser que nous n'y aurions pas réussi.

_ C'est tout à fait vrai ma douce, tout à fait vrai. Quel heureux hasard n'est-ce pas ?

Darcy n'étant pas venu pour cela, il préféra couper court.

_ Miss Lydia, ce n'est point un hasard en ce qui me concerne. Je vous cherchais, toute votre famille est à votre recherche. Votre père est également à Londres pour vous ramener à Longbourn.

_ A Longbourn, déjà ? Mais pourquoi ? N'ont-ils par reçu ma lettre ? Je suis ici en visite avec mon futur époux et je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir !

Sa lettre ? Avait-elle écrit à sa famille depuis ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pris aucune nouvelle puisqu'il voulait se montrer discret.

_ Miss Bennet. Vous n'êtes justement pas mariée ! Ce n'est pas convenable ! Votre départ et ses conséquences étaient tout à fait irréfléchis.

Mais Lydia continua dans sa lancée.

_ Non, non je ne crois pas ! Nous nous aimons Wickham et moi. Je ne voulais pas de notre séparation, je l'ai donc suivi. Quel mal il y a-t-il à cela ? Les convenances sont sauves puisque nous allons nous marier. Aujourd'hui ou demain cela n'est qu'un détail. Dans nos cœurs, nous sommes époux et le quand dira-t-on ne m'intéresse pas! Vous pourrez le dire à mon père. Il déteste tant Londres, il était inutile qu'il se déplace pour si peu.

Darcy était estomaqué par l'aplomb et, disons-le clairement, la bêtise de cette jeune fille. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer si aveugle face à la réelle nature de son « fiancé » et surtout aussi légère et entêter dans son projet ? Pendant une demie seconde, il se demanda s'il devait sauver Lydia de Wickham ou Wickham de Lydia !

Le visage satisfait de Wickham lui permit de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la bataille à mener et il préféra se montrer plus fin.

_ Je comprends votre point de vue mais votre famille s'inquiète. Permettez-moi donc de prendre congé pour prévenir votre père que vous vous portez bien et que vous logez actuellement ici avec M. Wickham. Il sera soulagé de l'apprendre et pourra vous rendre visite. Je repasserai avec lui demain.

Lydia haussa les épaules préférant se perdre dans la contemplation du visage de son « fiancé » et Wickham observa Darcy. Il avait compris la menace sous-jacente. Tous seraient officiellement au courant de sa présence ici et Darcy pourrait même le faire surveiller. Il allait devoir réfléchir à comment se sortir de ce guêpier sans trop de mal.

Darcy se releva, pris congé et une fois dehors balaya la rue du regard. Il vit un groupe de jeunes enfants visiblement livrés à eux-mêmes et alla vers eux. Il leur donna à chacun une pièce pour surveiller que le couple installé dans la maison qu'il venait de quitter ne bouge pas de là. Si c'était le cas, l'un d'entre eux devait les suivre et un autre courir le prévenir à l'adresse qu'il leur mentionna. Tout content de gagner si facilement quelques sous tous acquiescèrent et commencèrent à fixer la maison avec tant de sérieux que cela aurait presque fait rire Darcy. Presque, car il allait devoir réfléchir toute la nuit à une solution pour sortir Lydia Bennet de cette sordide histoire et empêcher Wickham de nuire à nouveau.

* * *

En retournant chez lui, il repensa surtout à Elisabeth et il goûta à nouveau à la chance d'avoir pu rencontrer une femme si pleine de réflexion et de qualité. Il avait hâte que tout cela soit fini pour lui rendre son sourire, sa quiétude et lui permettre d'aspirer à un avenir plus lumineux.

Demain, il saurait convaincre Lydia Bennet.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà. Beaucoup plus d'improvisation dans ce chapitre puisque nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé au final mais pas ce qui a été dit. Voici donc comment je me suis imaginé les choses. J'espère que cela vous plaira et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre.**_

 _ **Sorry pour les fautes, j'en découvre toujours après coup.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**°°°O &P°°°**

 _ **Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir suivi et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Le texte en gras correspond aux répliques des personnages dans la série diffusée par la BBC.**_

 **°°°O &P°°°**

* * *

De bon matin, Darcy se présenta chez son notaire qu'il avait fait prévenir la veille au soir par coursier. Il avait peu et mal dormi mais il espérait obtenir des réponses claires et encourageantes pour que l'affaire soit vite réglée. Il connaissait Georges Wickham. Il savait que le seul moyen de le décider à se marier avec Miss Lydia Bennet était l'argent. Triste réalité et gage d'une vie maritale médiocre mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Miss Lydia avait clairement fait comprendre à son visiteur qu'elle ne quitterait pas Wickham de son plein gré et il fallait à tout prix éviter le scandale. La faire rentrer de force à Longbourn n'était pas la bonne idée. Chacun des deux protagonistes avait ses torts dans cette histoire et seul lui importait la réputation de la famille d'Elisabeth et la possibilité de museler Wickham, si tant est que cela soit possible. Pour ce qui était du bonheur futur des concernés… et bien, il était entre leurs mains et non entre les siennes ! Wickham avait fait l'erreur de se présenter comme un jeune marié en arrivant en ville et cela allait fortement aider à la réalisation du plan de Darcy.

* * *

En quittant son notaire, Darcy pensa se rendre directement chez l'oncle d'Elisabeth, Monsieur Gardiner, mais il se ravisa. Mieux valait apporter une bonne nouvelle à cette famille, quitte à faire durer leur incertitude quant au devenir de Miss Lydia encore quelques heures, plutôt que de risquer une déconvenue.

Il posta deux hommes de confiance aux abords du logement des « Wickham », libérant ainsi les jeunes garçons qui avaient surveillés pour lui le jeune couple puis il rentra chez lui. De là, il fit porter une note aux deux fugueurs afin de ne pas attiser la curiosité de leur logeuse en arrivant de trop bonne heure et sans invitation une seconde fois. Il s'arma ensuite de patience jusqu'à l'heure prévue pour sa visite, calmant son agitation en se forçant à prendre un bon déjeuner et en s'avançant un maximum dans la rédaction de quelques courriers qu'il lui serait nécessaire d'envoyer si son plan initial venait à échouer. Pas un instant, le doux visage d'Elisabeth Bennet ne quitta ses pensées et il se promit encore une fois de tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve rapidement toute sa sérénité.

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

_ Et vous prendrez à votre charge toutes mes dettes ?

_ Et je prendrais à ma charge toutes vos dettes jusqu'à ce jour, précisa Darcy.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il avait été annoncé et qu'il tentait de plier Wickham à son projet mais ce dernier ne cessait de jouer sur les mots et d'en demander toujours plus. Si ce n'était pour éviter le scandale, il aurait déjà envoyé Wickham et ses honteuses doléances au loin avant de le provoquer en duel.

Il prit sur lui et répéta son offre pour la dernière fois.

_ Wickham ceci est ma dernière offre. Quand je précise dernière offre, cela signifie que si vous la refuser : tout est déjà prêt pour assurer un avenir loin de vous à Miss Lydia et alors vos dettes actuelles seront le cadet de vos soucis.

Il laissa quelques secondes pour permettre à Georges Wickham de saisir l'ampleur de sa menace puis il poursuivit.

_ Vous serez marié par licence spéciale la semaine prochaine. A la suite de cette union, vous rejoindrez l'armée régulière à New Castle où un poste vous a été attribué pour un revenu tout à fait correcte. Une fois installé avec votre épouse, la dote de Miss Bennet vous sera versé ainsi qu'une rente.

_ Cette bécasse n'a que 1000 livres de dotes et la rente versée par son père n'excédera pas les 150 ou 200 livres ! Voyons Darcy qu'ai-je à gagner dans cette histoire ? l'interrompit Wickham.

_ Une position convenable, un honneur rétabli, la satisfaction du devoir accompli ? Mais peut-être dois-je vous rappeler votre situation ? Certains de vos créanciers pourraient se montrer moins gentleman que moi d'ici les jours à venir ? Un secours immédiat n'est donc pas sans intérêt pour vous. Qui plus est, j'ajoute personnellement à la dote de Miss Bennet la somme de 12 000 livres dont vous aurez, malheureusement, la gérance totale.

Wickham se redressa brusquement, toisant son interlocuteur avec froideur.

_ A quelles conditions une telle générosité, monsieur ?

_ Celles citées plus haut : vous marier à Miss Bennet et rejoindre votre régiment dans les plus bref délais.

_ C'est tout ?

_ C'est tout.

Wickham resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre de façon moins agressive la discussion engagée.

_ Je ne vous cache pas que vous m'étonnez Darcy. Tant de générosité envers la famille Bennet.

Pendant un bref moment, Darcy eu peur que sa démarche ne pousse Wickham à trop de réflexion sur le pourquoi de son intervention dans cette histoire. La question n'était pas anodine : qu'il y avait-il entre cette famille et lui ? Mais c'était sans compter sur la cupidité de son ancien camarade qui en se redressant vivement fit sonné. Mme Bots fit son apparition et il lui demanda de faire venir son épouse. Miss Lydia s'avançait dans le petit salon quelques minutes après. Wickham arbora un visage enjoué que Darcy aurait pu croire sincère s'il ne le connaissait pas mieux et ce dernier annonça la bonne nouvelle à sa « fiancée » tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

_ Ma douce, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous. La date de notre mariage est fixée. Notre cher ami vient de m'apporter la nouvelle que j'attendais depuis longtemps.

_ C'est vrai ?! Aaaaah quelle joie. Mais quelle nouvelle ? s'extasia Lydia déjà toute heureuse de son mariage prochain.

_ Ma tendre, vous avez été d'une patience et d'une confiance exquises mais je ne pouvais décemment pas vous demander votre main sans avoir un revenu fixe et un toit à mettre au-dessus de votre tête ?

_ Ooh, Wickham vous savez bien que tout cela n'a que peu d'importance pour moi. Je suis votre, corps et âme, depuis longtemps déjà, ne put-t-elle s'empêcher de minauder, arrachant une grimace de dégout à Darcy qui ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse faire fit de toute réflexion et de si peu de respect pour soi-même.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre incapable d'en observer plus tout en se questionnant très sérieusement. Comment diable Miss Elisabeth et Miss Lydia pouvaient-elles être sœurs ?!

_ Oui, oui c'est vrai, reprit Wickham amoureusement. Mais j'ai maintenant l'assurance d'un brevet d'enseigne dans l'armée régulière. Plus rien ne s'oppose donc à notre union et à notre installation.

_ C'est merveilleux Wickham.

_ Oui ma douce. Mais peut-être devriez-vous remonter, nous avons à discuter de tout cela avec Monsieur Darcy.

Sans prendre la peine de saluer son visiteur, Lydia remonta dans leur chambre et Wickham laissa retomber son masque.

_ Je suppose que je dois vous accompagner pour officialiser tout cela ? lâcha-t-il à Darcy.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, tout est là.

Il sortit les documents de sa pochette et Wickham s'installa au petit bureau pour les lire et les signer. Darcy prit congé avec tous les papiers dûment remplis et déposa sur le retour la demande de licence spéciale qui permettrait de réduire au minimum l'attente pour le mariage.

Ceci fait, il se rendit chez l'oncle de Lydia mais apprenant que Monsieur Bennet n'allait pas tarder à repartir pour le Hertfordshire, il préféra différer son entrevue au lendemain. En effet, mieux valait-il limiter le nombre de personnes au courant des tristes transactions amenant au mariage de sa benjamine. Qui plus est, sans remettre en cause les manières et l'intelligence de Monsieur Bennet, il se sentirait plus à l'aise d'en discuter avec Monsieur Gardiner qui lui aussi avait été appelé au secours de sa nièce.

La décision prise, il retourna à Darcy's house soulagé par le dénouement de cette journée mais conservant une pointe d'appréhension. Il ne serait véritablement satisfait que le jour du mariage de Wickham et en attendant, il fallait que le couple reste le plus discret possible. En seraient-ils seulement capables ?

* * *

Le lendemain et à une heure convenable, il se présenta chez Monsieur Gardiner qu'il prit plaisir à revoir malgré l'objet de sa visite. L'oncle des sœurs Bennet, de son côté, fut surprit de le savoir à Londres puisque quelques jours plus tôt, il l'avait quitté dans le Derbyshire alors qu'il revenait précisément de cette ville. Après quelques politesses, Darcy put aborder la véritable raison de sa visite ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre son hôte. Sa femme lui sembla toutefois moins surprise.

Darcy, s'il ne mentionna pas le précédent qu'il avait eu avec Wickham concernant sa sœur, ne cacha rien de ses recherches et de ses échanges avec les deux fugitifs. Monsieur Gardiner, s'il était heureux que sa nièce soit retrouvée et le mariage arrangé, ne pouvait cependant accepter aussi facilement que son visiteur ne mette un penny dans cette sordide histoire.

 _ **_ Monsieur Darcy vous ne pouvez y songer sérieusement ?!**_

 _ **_ Permettez-moi d'insister, répondit calmement Darcy. Il m'incombe de réparer la faute que j'ai commise. C'est à cause de ma pudeur et de ma fierté que la véritable personnalité de monsieur Wickham n'a pas été révélée. Sans cet orgueil qui m'interdit de dévoiler mes affaires privées, tout le monde aurait su qui était cet homme et cette fugue amoureuse n'aurait peut-être jamais eue lieue.**_

 _ **_ Monsieur Darcy, je crains vraiment que vous ne vous imputiez une trop lourde faute, plaida Monsieur Gardiner.**_

 _ **_ Je ne voudrais pas vous froisser par mon insistance, monsieur, mais je vous assure que sur ce point toute discussion est vaine. Ce sont mes responsabilités et j'entends bien les assumer. Je n'en démordrais pas, précisa-t-il en se relevant, mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion.**_

L'accord fut scellé d'une franche poignée de mains et ils purent discuter ensemble du déroulement des prochains jours à commencer par le fait d'envoyer un express à Longbourn afin de faire connaitre l'heureuse nouvelle aux Bennet puis il discutèrent de l'installation de Lydia chez son oncle et sa tante en attente de son union.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le mariage fut célébrer. Darcy avait espérer qu'en présence de son oncle et sa tante, Miss Lydia aurait compris la gravité de ses actes mais il n'en était rien. Le visage fermé et tendu des Gardiner à leur arrivée à l'église parla pour eux. La jeune fille semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui s'était joué autour d'elle se plaignant du peu de monde présent à la cérémonie et de la pauvreté de la décoration. Mais mieux valait-il sans doute qu'elle ignore les véritables raisons de l'engagement de Wickham auprès d'elle. Ah ! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour le témoin de cet individu, il aurait soufflé de mépris. Mais aujourd'hui, il tenait plus que personne à être le témoin de cette union. Pour éclairer l'avenir d'Elisabeth, c'était bien peu cher payé. Durant la bénédiction, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, il était prêt à lui faire la cour, voire de lui demander sa main. Il n'était pas lui-même fixé sur ses intentions en allant à sa rencontre à Lambton ce matin-là. Mais il l'avait quitté alors qu'il aurait dû rester auprès d'elle pour la soutenir et il ne pourrait jamais lui révéler pourquoi il était parti avant même que son oncle n'arrive. Elle aurait le droit de lui en vouloir. Pouvait-il encore espérer ?

* * *

Avant de repartir en Derbyshire, il dû affronter une autre épreuve. Il devait sonder les sentiments de son ami Charles Bingley et se tenir prêt à réparer son intervention au besoin. Il avait sincèrement voulu éviter à son ami un mariage désastreux. Miss Bennet n'était pas en cause directement mais elle s'était montrée si discrète et sa mère si intéressée et directive qu'il avait craint que ce dernier ne se retrouve lié à une femme transparente et incapable de refréner les ardeurs de sa mère. Si Charles pouvait se permettre une union avec une femme de la petite gentry, il ne pouvait se permettre de ternir son image et sa respectabilité auprès de ses associés et de la bonne société Londonienne.

Il se présenta donc à la résidence de Charles et demanda une entrevue privée. Il n'était pas d'humeur à endurer le bavardage incessant de Miss Bingley car il n'avait rien oublié de leur dernière soirée à Pemberley. Charles fut heureux de le recevoir et s'empressa de prendre de ses nouvelles tout en lui proposant un confortable siège dans son bureau. Il les avait tous quittés si rapidement à Pemberley. Darcy pu le rassurer et il détourna habilement la discussion pour en venir à la famille Bennet.

_ Il est fâcheux en effet que j'ai dû partir si rapidement mais que voulez-vous ? Certaines affaires ne peuvent attendre. Mais vous avez pu profitez de la propriété et de ses alentours, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, je vous avoue avoir suivi sans mal vos instructions mais la chasse avec M. Hurst n'est pas aussi passionnante qu'en votre compagnie. J'ai donc préféré faire quelques balades à cheval pour découvrir les environs.

_ Et vos sœurs ?

_ Oh, je me confonds encore en excuse à ce sujet car je n'oublie pas votre humeur lors des derniers moments passés ensemble.

_ C'est oublié. Je pense m'être montré assez clair avec votre sœur cette fois ci.

_ Vous êtes trop clément. Quoiqu'il en soit, elles sont restées calmement auprès de Georgiana échangeant les dernières nouvelles de Londres durant des heures.

_ Ont-elles fait un peu de musique? Georgiana n'est pas très encline aux bavardages mondains vous le savez.

_ Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte mais ma sœur n'a pas la délicatesse de Miss Elisabeth qui a su divertir votre sœur avec tant de gentillesse lors de sa visite. Il est dommage qu'elle ait dû rejoindre sa famille si rapidement. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ne vous a-t-elle réellement rien dit ? J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien chez elle.

L'air véritablement soucieux de Bingley encouragea Darcy à poursuivre dans cette voix. Darcy avait promis à Miss Elisabeth de ne rien divulguer de la triste réalité à ses hôtes et il avait de ce fait dû se montrer très vague face aux questions de Charles.

_ Non, mais j'ai supposé qu'un membre de sa famille était peut-être malade. Peu de chose réclame le retour rapide d'une jeune fille auprès de sa famille. Ou un mariage peut-être ? Quoiqu'elle n'avait pas l'air de se réjouir de la nouvelle reçu.

_ Un mariage ?! Grand Dieu Darcy j'espère que non !

Charles s'était légèrement redressé sur son siège et tenait son verre d'une main tremblante. Darcy sourit en lui-même.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Vous préfèreriez que l'un d'entre eux soit malade ?

_ Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Vous exagérez ma pensée mais un mariage serait… … précipité vous ne pensez pas?

_ Vous croyez ? Avec cinq jeunes filles ayant déjà fait leur entrée dans le monde rien n'est impossible. Et puis, il y avait tous ces officiers présents à Meryton durant des semaines.

_ Oui, certes mais Miss Bennet n'agirait pas ainsi. Je ne peux le croire.

Charles venait de se trahir, au grand plaisir de Darcy qui ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

_ Miss Bennet dites-vous ? Mais il pourrait aussi bien s'agir de l'une de se sœurs, non ?

_ Ah ? Oui ! C'est vrai bien sûr. J'ai supposé qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'elle car elle est l'ainée. Et puis elle est si agréable, si douce, si… Mais je m'égare. Espérons simplement que tout le monde se porte pour le mieux à Meryton.

Charles bu rapidement une gorgée de sa liqueur en tentant de masquer ses interrogations. Darcy ne le tourmenta pas plus et lui proposa quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait refuser au vu de sa dernière réaction.

_ Je dois m'y rendre justement d'ici quelques jours. Peut-être voudriez-vous m'accompagner. Une affaire à traiter. Et je vous avoue que c'est avec plaisir que je pourrais ainsi profiter de Netherfield.

_ Oh, mais c'est… ce serait avec plaisir Darcy, répondit Charles trop heureux de cette opportunité toute trouvée de revoir son ange. J'aurais ainsi l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles de la famille Bennet… et de toutes les autres aimables familles de Meryton bien évidement, poursuivit-il en souriant.

_ Bien évidemment, répondit un Darcy tentant de dissimuler un sourire de victoire dans son verre de Scotch.

* * *

Leur arrivée à Meryton fit grand bruit comme on peut l'imaginer. Personne n'avait oublié le départ plus que rapide des Bingley quelques mois plus tôt alors que tous ou presque s'attendait à un mariage.

Il ne fut pas compliqué pour Darcy de conduire Bingley à Longbourn puisque c'est ce dernier qui le lui proposa deux jours à peine après leur arrivée tardive. Darcy n'avait encore rien dévoilé des sentiments de Jane, il tenait d'abord à la rencontrer. Même s'il en doutait fortement, de la rancœur avait pu prendre la place de l'amour que ressentait la jeune femme envers son ami ou tout du moins un désir très vif de ne plus jamais être humiliée de la sorte.

Mrs Bennet les accueilli comme on pouvait s'y attendre, avec une politesse excessive envers son ami et une froide cordialité à son égard. Mais il n'était pas venu pour elle et même s'il ne put lui parler que brièvement et encore moins se détendre à l'écoute des propos insipide de la maîtresse de maison, revoir Elisabeth lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Il constata aussi que Miss Bennet ne pouvait détacher longtemps son regard de Charles. Comment avait-il pu douter des sentiments de cette jeune fille ? Ses coups d'œil, ses rougissements, son ouvrage sur lequel elle peinait à se concentrer. Georgiana n'aurait pas été différente en pareille situation.

Satisfait de sa visite, il se promit de parler à Charles dès le lendemain.

* * *

 _ **_ C'est maintenant que vous me dite qu'elle était à Londres durant tous ces mois ?! Et vous me l'aviez caché ?**_

 _ **Bingley suivait Darcy qui se préparait à repartir pour Londres.**_

 _ **_ Oui ! Je n'ai aucune excuse. Mes préjugés m'ont aveuglé m'empêchant de reconnaitre la profondeur de vos sentiments et ceux de Miss Bennet. Je n'aurais jamais dû intervenir, ajouta Darcy en se retournant vers son ami. J'ai mal agit et je vous présente toutes mes excuses.**_

 _ **_ Vous reconnaissez avoir mal agit ? demanda Bingley en reprenant contenance.**_

 _ **_ Je le reconnais, oui.**_

 _ **_ Alors… j'ai votre bénédiction ? hasarda-t-il**_

 _ **_ En avez-vous besoin, répondit Darcy en souriant.**_

 _ **_ Non. Mais je voudrais savoir si j'ai toujours votre amitié ?**_

 _ **_ Soyez rassuré.**_

Sur ce Darcy monta en voiture direction Londres. Il reviendrait féliciter Miss Bennet dès que Charles l'avertirait officiellement de ses fiançailles, chose qui ne saurait tarder au vu de la réaction de son ami.

Durant le voyage, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son Elisabeth serait pour son meilleur ami tout comme pour son pire ennemi, si Wickham méritait un quelconque qualificatif, comme une sœur alors que pour lui-même, elle restait un rêve inaccessible. Aurait-il la chance et le courage de pouvoir se déclarer à nouveau ? Dans tous les cas, il devrait faire face. Sans doute serait-il le témoin de Charles et si ce n'était pas le cas, il serait amené à se voir régulièrement même si le rythme de vie d'un homme marié n'était pas celui d'un jeune homme célibataire. Il croiserait forcément Elisabeth à un moment ou à un autre. Et s'il ne pouvait être son époux, un homme plus chanceux que lui finirait bien par le devenir. Il serait donc amené à la voir mariée, mère de famille et heureuse. N'était ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu en courant à la poursuite de Lydia ? Lui assurer un avenir ?

Non, il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même. Il l'avait fait pour lui redonner le sourire, pour que sa famille tout entière ne soit pas trainée dans la boue par cette honteuse situation. Mais certainement pas pour voir un autre lui faire la cour, un autre fonder une famille avec elle ! Et pourtant… il ne pouvait aller contre le destin mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'imposer à elle comme il l'avait honteusement fait à Rosings.

Las de tous ses tourments, il s'assoupit priant tous les saints que quelqu'un ait pitié de son cœur amoureux et trouve une solution à son état. Il avait entendu dire qu'aimer était douloureux, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la douleur puisse être si sournoise.

* * *

La nouvelle ne tarda pas à arriver par courrier quelques jours plus tard et comme il s'y attendait, Charles le priait d'être son témoin pour ce jour si particulier. Darcy se réjouit de cette nouvelle et s'organisa pour rendre visite aux fiancés et prêter main forte au futur époux du mieux qu'il le pourrait.

Les quelques jours passés loin de cette contrée à imaginer le bonheur que devaient vivre en ce moment son ami et sa promise l'avait rendu nerveux. Il essayait de combattre son amour, de s'occuper, de se faire une raison mais il devait bien avouer que dès que son esprit n'était plus sollicité par quelques affaires, ses pensées allaient toujours vers Miss Elisabeth. La revoir ne serait donc pas si aisé qu'il l'avait espéré.

* * *

Il marchait depuis quelques minutes, devancés par les deux fiancés et abandonnés par la plus jeune, dans un silence à la fois salvateur et oppressant. Salvateur car il ne savait que dire qui ne le mettrait pas dans une situation embarrassante vis-à-vis de sa partenaire de marche mais tout aussi oppressant car justement il ne savait que dire pour alléger la promenade et la lui rendre agréable. Il ne voulait plus être ce Darcy taciturne qu'il avait été autrefois. Et puis, il y avait eu cette conversation avec sa tante… se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un espoir ?

 _ **_ Monsieur Darcy, je ne puis rester plus longtemps sans vous remercier de la bonté dont vous avez fait preuve à l'égard de ma sœur… commença Miss Elisabeth dans un souffle. Dès l'instant où j'en ai eu connaissance, j'ai attendu impatiemment l'occasion de vous exprimer ma profonde gratitude ainsi que celle de toute ma famille.**_

Ainsi donc elle savait ?! Il aurait tellement préféré qu'elle n'en sache rien. Comment avait-elle su ?

 _ **_ Ne blâmez pas ma tante, reprit-elle. Car je l'ai appris par une étourderie de Lydia. J'ai cherché ensuite à connaitre tous les détails. Je sais toute la peine et toutes les mortifications que vous avez dû endurer. Je vous en prie Monsieur Darcy, permettez-moi de vous remercier au nom de toute ma famille qui ignore à qui elle est redevable d'une telle générosité.**_

Ah misère ! Rien ne lui serait donc épargné ? Il aurait droit à son éternel reconnaissance mais jamais à son amour ? Quelle ironie. Il gratta le sol de sa canne, un peu perdu. Peut-être devait-il se montrer honnête à propos de ses motivations. Il n'aurait sans doute pas d'autre occasion de le faire.

 _ **_ Si vous tenez à me remercier, remerciez moi pour vous seule, votre famille ne me doit rien. Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour elle, je n'ai songé qu'à vous.**_

Et je ne songerai jamais qu'à vous, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Il avait été trop loin, il devait tenter sa chance. Ils étaient seuls, il saurait faire face et disparaitre si elle le refusait une seconde fois. Il se tourna vers elle :

 _ **_ Vous êtes trop généreuse pour vous jouer de mes sentiments. Si les vôtres n'ont pas changés dites le moi tout de suite. Ni mes sentiments, ni mes souhaits n'ont changés mais un mot de vous suffira à m'imposer silence à jamais.**_

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sa poigne se crispa sur le pommeau de sa canne. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle et les quelques secondes qu'elle mit avant de lui répondre lui parurent des minutes pendant lesquelles son corps tout entier était privé d'oxygène.

 _ **_ Ah, mes sentiments… mes sentiments – je ne puis repenser à ce que je vous ai dit sans honte – mes sentiments sont très différents. En fait, ils sont… à l'opposé de ce que j'éprouvais alors, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire timide.**_

Elle ?! Aah ! L'air empli ses poumons et il sentit une allégresse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu le traverser de part en part. Ainsi donc il avait bien comprit à quoi rimait les réponses de Miss Elisabeth face à sa tante !

 _ **_ Lady Catherine m'a fait part de votre entrevue, s'empressa-t-il de raconter, autant pour lui faire part de ses conclusions que pour combler ce silence si embarrassant qui avait suivi l'aveu de Miss Elisabeth. Je puis dire que son discours a eu sur moi l'effet contraire de ce qu'elle attendait. Elle m'a, sans le savoir, donné des raisons d'espérer que je n'avais pas encore. Si vous aviez été décidé à me refuser de façon si irrévocable, vous le lui auriez dit sans détour.**_

 _ **_ Ah oui, vous connaissez bien ma franchise pour me savoir capable de cela, rit –elle. Après vous avoir fait tant de reproches abominables, j'aurais sans scrupules les répéter à toutes vos relations**_

 _ **_ Et que ne m'avez-vous donc dit qui ne fut mérité ? Mon attitude envers vous était impardonnable. Aujourd'hui, je ne puis y songer sans honte. Je n'oublierais jamais vos reproches : « si votre conduite avait été celle d'un gentleman… » Si vous saviez combien ses paroles m'ont torturés.**_

 _ **_ J'étais loin de penser qu'elles conduiraient chez vous un tel effet.**_

 _ **_Je le crois aisément. Vous me jugiez incapable de bon sentiment en ce temps. Je n'oublierai jamais votre violence dans ses moment-là quand vous avez déclaré que fait sous n'importe quelle forme ma demande n'aurait jamais été acceptée.**_

 _ **_Aaah ! Ne répétez pas tout ce que j'ai dit !**_

 _ **_ Toute ma vie, je me suis conduit en égoïste. Enfant on m'a appris à faire le bien mais on n'a pas corrigé mon caractère orgueilleux. Je serais resté le même si je ne vous avait connu. Aimable et charmante Elisabeth…**_

Enfin, il pouvait le lui dire, il pouvait savourer sa présence sans avoir à taire ses sentiments. Il n'arrivait pas à croire sa chance, était-il en train de rêver ? Oh juste ciel faite qu'il ne soit pas en train de rêver. Non, il ne pouvait imaginer son sourire, l'éclat de bonheur dans son regard ni la douceur du frottement de son bras contre le sien.

Ils s'aimaient.

* * *

FIN


End file.
